Drop out
d-ro-po-ut EN UK US AU add into favorites Synonyms: truant, quitter, failure, hippie, nonconformist İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi "dropout" 1 Öğrenimini tamamlamayan kimse 2 Topluma ters düşerek ayrı duran kimse 3 okulu bırakan öğrenci isim 4 okulu bırakmış 5 ayrılmış kimse 6 okuldan terk 7 toplumdan kopan kimse 8 drop out vazgeçmek 9 drop out okula devam etmemek 10 drop out kaydını sildirmek 11 drop out okulu terk eden 12 drop out sinyal yitimi 13 drop out bırakmak 14 drop out ayrılmak (üyelikten) 15 drop out (üyelikten) ayrılmak, çıkmak 16 drop out ayrılmak 17 drop out çıkmak 18 drop out okulu bırakmak 19 drop out bırakmak (okulu) 20 drop out bırak 21 drop-out okula devam etmemek, eğitimi yarıda bırakma 22 drop-out iletim sönümü Less results İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "dropout" 23 Someone who has left an educational institution without completing the course - "The politicians of the world are mere political university dropouts." 24 PERSONS 16 TO 19 YEARS NOT ENROLLED IN SCHOOL AND NOT A HIGH SCHOOL 25 Loss of part of a recorded video or audio signal, showing up as glitches on playback Can be caused by damaged record heads, dirty tapes or heads, etc 26 A student who leaves school before graduation or completion of a program of study for any reason except death or transfer to another school Students drop out of school for many reason¾ academic failure, discipline problems, employment, illness, marriage, family instability, and/or dislike of school 27 The loss of data from one or more scan lines 28 Loss of equipment operation due to noise, sag, or interruption A discrete voltage loss Or a voltage sag (complete or partial) for a very short period of time (milliseconds) 29 An image with black and white areas only and no intermediate gray tones Usually made by using high-contrast lith film 30 someone who quits school before graduation 31 The minimum voltage difference between input and output of a regulator 32 someone who quits school before graduation someone who withdraws from a social group or environment 33 someone who withdraws from a social group or environment 34 tr> 35 The term dropout refers to an event, such a leaving school before graduating; or a status, such as an individual who is not in school and is not a graduate A person who drops out of school may later return and graduate At the time the person has left school, he/she is called a dropout At the time the person returns to school, he/she is called a stopout Measures to describe these behaviors include event dropout, status dropout rate, and high school completion rate 36 Drop in the playback radio frequency level, resulting from an absence of oxide on a portion of the videotape, causing no audio or video information to be stored there Dropout usually appears as a quick streak in the video 37 A student is identified as a dropout if the individual is absent without an approved excuse or documented transfer and does not return to school by the fall of the following year, or if he or she completes the school year but fails to re-enroll the following school year Not all school leavers are dropouts; the reasons reported by districts for the students' departures are the primary determinants of whether any given student's PEIMS "leaver record" will be included in the dropout count 38 A discrete voltage loss A voltage sag (complete or partial) for a very short period of time (milliseconds) constitutes a dropout 39 Halftone dots or fine lines eliminated from highlights by overexposure during camera work 40 withdrawing from school or from a course prior to completion; student who quits school before completing his studies; short pause in sound transmission in a web phone call due to data loss (Telecommunications) isim 41 Any discrete variation in signal level during the reproduction of recorded data which results in a data-reduction error 42 In wireless microphones, a loss of RF signal which results in loss of audio or audio that is noticeably noisy Also refers to a small physical area where there is insufficient RF signal present to obtain satisfactory wireless operation Dropouts are normally caused by multipath or signal blockage due to some type of obstruction 43 As of the 1995-96 school year, the definition changed to reflect the following October 1 to October 1 standard established by the NCES: a dropout is an individual in grades 7-12 who was enrolled in public school at some time during the previous school year, and (1) Was not enrolled by October 1 of the current school year; (2) Has not graduated from high school or completed a state- or district-approved education program (3) Does not meet any of the following exclusionary conditions: (a) transfer to another public school district, home school, private school, or state- or district-approved educational program; (b) temporary absence due to suspension or school-approved illness; or © death 44 An imperfection in the stripe leading to a variation in output The most common dropouts take the form of surface imperfections, consisting of oxide agglomerates, imbedded foreign matter, or redeposited wear products 45 Any student, grades nine through 12, who leaves school for any reason, except death, before graduation or completion of a program of studies and who does not transfer to another school 46 The total number of students in grades 9 through 12 who dropped out of school during the school year and previous summer divided by the average enrollment in the given reporting year and following school year NOTE: This percentage reflects the dropout rate from the school year prior to the reporting year 47 Significant loss of signal amplitude capable of affecting data and servo accuracy, usually related to a physical defect 48 drop out Prematurely and voluntarily leave (school, a race, or the like) - "Nothing went well in high school, so he dropped out." 49 drop out quit school; quit any organized endeavor (race, course, contest, etc.); leave, depart 50 drop out If someone drops out of college or a race, for example, they leave it without finishing what they started. He'd dropped out of high school at the age of 16 She dropped out after 20 kilometres with stomach trouble 51 drop out disapproval If someone drops out, they reject the accepted ways of society and live outside the usual system. She encourages people to keep their jobs rather than dropping out to live in a commune. see also drop-out 52 drop out give up in the face of defeat of lacking hope; admit defeat; "In the second round, the challenger gave up" 53 drop out leave school or an educational program prematurely; "Many students drop out because they are not prepared for our challenging program 54 drop out leave school or an educational program prematurely; "Many students drop out because they are not prepared for our challenging program" 55 drop out A loss of data that occurs when the receiver is expecting a continuous signal Drop out is a signal level drop of more than 12 dB for more than 4 msec 56 drop out describes type which becomes white within a dark (or color) background see reversed 57 drop out A momentary loss of the carrier and sound, or a buildup of background noise when the transmitter is in a certain location in the room Moving the transmitter (even a few inches) usually restores the sound to normal 58 drop out Law 13 - Kick-off and Restart kicks 59 drop out A graphic image created by printing the background and allowing the color of the paper to create the positive elements of the image 60 drop out The technique that can give a mediocre photo greater contrast by photographically removing some dots to create highlights that show the actual white of the paper 61 drop out CCC student who has not enrolled for three or more years 62 drop-out Portions of originals that do not reproduce, especially colored lines or background areas, often on purpose 63 drop-out The sudden loss of signal in the middle of a track You would say the signal "drops out" of the track 64 drop-out The value of magnetic field strength at which the contacts of a reed switch deactivate or return to their "at rest" state Equivalent terms: Release, Break 65 drop-out Portions of originals that are not reproduced, such as background areas or lines around the edges of an image 66 drop-out A drop-out is someone who has left school or college before they have finished their studies. high-school drop-outs 67 drop-out part of artwork that does not print 68 drop-out If you refer to the drop-out rate, you are referring to the number of people who leave a school or college early, or leave a course or other activity before they have finished it. The drop-out rate among students is currently one in three 69 drop-out disapproval If you describe someone as a drop-out, you disapprove of the fact that they have rejected the accepted ways of society, for example by not having a regular job 70 drop-out An individual who does not persist long enough to complete a program or service; whether withdrawal from a program is formal or de facto, drop-outs are distinguished from stop-outs insofar as the former express no intention of completing the program or service at a later date (See Stop-Out ) A drop-out leaves a program voluntarily as apposed to having services terminated by the provider (See Terminee ) 71 dropouts Characters (or packets) lost in data transmission for some reason 72 dropouts Students who lack interest in an activity or who fail to be motivated to complete it 73 dropouts Where the wheel is connected to the frame 74 dropouts the slots in the fork and rear triangle that the axle of the wheel mount to 75 dropouts the slots in the frame and forks where the wheel axles sit 76 dropouts Those black or white streaks, spots, and comets zipping across the screen We count as dropouts any loss of playback signal that is 20 decibels or more below the nominal playback level (16 decibels for extra high-grade and 8mm tapes) and lasting for 15 microseconds or longer (about one quarter of one horizontal scan on the TV screen) 77 dropouts are persons 16 to 24 years old who are not enrolled in school and who have not completed high school People who have received high school equivalency credentials are counted as having completed high school 78 dropouts This does not refer to tattooed downhillers who found sixth grade too tough Dropouts are the little metal tabs on your frame and fork that keep your wheels where they should be There are several kinds of dropouts available at the moment Standard dropouts are found on most cross country bikes and forks QR20 dropouts and RockShox Tulio dropouts, which are much bigger and heavier than standard dropouts and therefore stronger, may be appropriate for the downhill and freeriding crowd Forks, Hubs and Skewes designed for one system will not be compatible with any other Whenever you put your wheels back on a bike, always check the quick release skewers are seated properly in the dropouts and done up tightly If you ever spin a wheel and it rubs hard against a brake block, check that the skewer is properly seated in the dropout before adjusting the brakes It's quite easy to get the standard ones in slightly squint Less results İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi "dropout" *79 التسرب *80 drop out توقف عن الدراسة suffix *81 drop out عاش على هامش المجتم suffix *82 drop out هجر المدرسة suffix *83 drop out ترك, توقف عن الدراسة, انسحب, تساقط, سقط, ترك الدراسة, هجر المدرسة, هجر, عاش على هامش المجتم�� *84 drop out طالب يترك الدرسة قبل الحصول على شهادة noun *85 drop out ترك الدراسة قبل الحصول الشهادة noun *86 dropouts المتسربين İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi "dropout" 87 εγκατάλειψη (eggataleipsi) 88 drop out αποσύρομαι από διαγωνισμό (aposyromai apo diagnismo) 89 drop out τελειώνω το σχολείο πρόωρα (teleiono to sholeio proora) 90 drop out αποσύρομαι από διαγωνισμό (aposyromai apo diagnismo), εγκαταλείπω (eggataleipo) İngilizce - Fransızca çevirisi "dropout" 91 abandon 92 étudiant qui a abandonné ses études noun 93 étudiant quittant le lycée avant le bac noun 94 renvoi aux 22 mètres noun 95 qui abandonnent l'école sans certificat noun 96 drop-out noun 97 renvoi; abandon des études; (télécommunication) interruptions courtes dans la transmission vocale lors de communications téléphonique sur réseau (en résultat de la perte de données sur câble de co noun 98 drop out abandonner 99 drop out abandonner; partir, dégager, déguerpir 100 drop-out paumé noun Less results İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi "dropout" 101 caduta di suono 102 persona che rinuncia, che si ritira, (da una gara, da una società, da scuola) 103 breve interruzione nella trasmissione audio in un telefono web dovuta a una perdita di dati 104 drop out ritirarsi 105 drop out respingere le convenzioni, rifiutare la vita convenzionale